Loki x Reader Post Avengers
by Snowyfox14
Summary: Set after the events of the Avengers. You are a young Shield operative, assigned to guard the devilishly handsome God of Mischief, Loki. Is he really that bad, or does he have a reason for his actions and will you ever find out? Contains Fluff and tiny bit of swearing and sexual innuendos. Best read in word document, so you can add your own name and immerse yourself into the story!
1. First Day

RULES: Please read with a word document and replace all of the following information with your own by using 'Ctrl F' and click the replace tab and replacing these words with your own. E.g y/n – replace with your name.

y/n = your name

h/c = hair colour

h/l = hair length

~The events of this fanfic take place after Loki has been defeated in the Avengers, and has been imprisoned. ~

Chapter one:

~Summary: You are a young Shield Operative, cast in guarding Loki's containment room in a secret underground base.~

The attempt of Earth's enslavement was over about 5 days ago now. During the fight you were very lucky not to be a part of it as you were a new recruit, and to be brutally honest, you are quite a caring person. Not something a ruthless agency is normally looking for. But because of who you are, that made the difference. However, after the aftermath, you had to now pull your weight as half of your co-workers were either dead or critically injured. You were assigned to guard a very dangerous prisoner, Loki the God of Mischief. The next day you would be shipping out to start your mission.

The morning came; you could not sleep last night because of nerves. "Wait a sec; you're not supposed to admit feelings…. Damn." You thought to yourself. You sluggishly sat up, not daring to leave the comfort and protection of the cozy blankets. Instead, you looked around your home. Trinkets and pictures of friends lined the shelves on the walls. A small smile slipped onto your face, "A new beginning" you said softly.

You could say your childhood looked like normal one, a young girl raised with your various family members in a normal home. Until, you opened the door to your seemingly normal home to find… well, the opposite. Your parents were very intelligent people, just like the rest of your family. Of course you were too, yet you seemed to be more laid back in life and enjoyed the company of your friends more than repeatedly studying for hours at home. Unfortunately for you, your parents were not to keen on this way of life. You always try to think they wanted you to be the best that you could be, yet there is always that little voice reminding you that they went to far…

"Bleep Beep!" Your alarm clock buzzed startled you out of your trip down memory lane. "Urgh, I guess I should actually get ready" you said sarcastically to yourself. Fumbling out of bed, you proceeded to take a shower, eat whatever minimal food you had left in your fridge, grabbed your bag and headed out.

Outside your home, there was an all too familiar menacing black van. It was a Shield standard issue transporter. The windows were tinted but you could vaguely make out a figure.

"Whoosh!" The window zapped down to reveal the head of command, Nick Fury. "Oh crap I look like…. well crap! Should have at least but on some makeup to hide the tiredness" You punished yourself mentally.

"Good Morning, Y/n ! Seems like you are so eager to join us this morning, seeing as you barley look like you can stand." Nick said with a hint of sarcasm in his tone.

"Sorry Sir!" you said whilst straightening yourself out. You honestly thought you would just have a Shield taxi driver pick you up like usual, but as you continue to think, this mission was far too important.

"Well are you going to get into the Van or what?"

"Yes Sir, sorry sir!" you hastily jump into the back, setting down your things in the boot. You were surprised to find the van empty apart from you, Fury, Agent Coulson and the driver of course.

"Where is everyone?" You questioned quietly.

"Well we just need to be sure that you understand the importance of this mission-"

"Of course Sir-"

"Let me finish" Nick said calmly yet assertive.

You nodded and mouthed a "sorry".

His hand found its way to your shoulder, "It's fine Y/n. I just need to know that you won't be a liability. I hired you for your brains not for who you are. Loki is a menacing man, he freaks me out. I don't- I can't have you freaking out if he does or says something horrid. We can't have another problem to worry about"

"Yes Sir"

"You know Y/n, call me Nick. I've known you for half of your life!" A smile beamed from Nick's cheery face.

"Thanks… Uncle Nick"

"Uncle?!" cried Coulson, whilst spitting out his morning coffee way to dramatically. Nick glared at Coulson. "If looks could kill..." you thought to yourself whilst trying to hide a smile. A few hours passed and you wondered if you should tell Agent Coulson that you were not related to Fury. Of course you were not his biological niece, but your parents were good friends and fellow shield members with Nick before they were banned for…

"We are here." Agent Coulson stated.

"Let's go"


	2. Meeting Co-workers

As soon as the van stopped, you were taken to your new chambers whilst Nick and Coulson made there way to another part of this structure. A small bleak room with the bare necessities, kitchen, bedroom bathroom and a small living room. You placed you bag down and immediately went to clean yourself up. You put your makeup on and tied you h/c h/l up into a neat ponytail. "I look quite cute" You smiled to yourself but suddenly your expression changed "oh come on Y/n . You are supposed to be tough not a little school girl pleased that she looked sweet." But you had to admit, you were a very attractive young girl. You had a lovely curvy figure, not to skinny either. You mentally slapped yourself for these thoughts.

"Knock Knock" the door creaked open, a tall man entered wearing the same uniform you had put on this morning. The only difference was he had a badge labeled 'instructor',

"Time to meet your co-workers, be downstairs in 5 minutes to continue your briefing on this mission." Said the man in a very surprising deep voice. And with that the man left not without the slightest hesitation. "Charming" you said sarcastically, "didn't even say goodbye!"

You mentally slapped yourself again.

You managed to get to the meeting point just in time. To say the least, it bored you to tears. "Don't do this, don't do that, blah blah blah" the man said. You would just roll your eyes and try and adjust to your new 'home' for the time being. Yet you were bored shitless. Just about when you thought you were going to lose the will to live you heard the instructor say your name. "Remember team do not leave her alone with Loki. She is just a young girl."

You scoffed loudly in your head; well you thought it was in your head… The instructors piercing stare turned to you. You really hope it was in your head…

"Problem?" He blurted.

You go to open your mouth to speak, but decided it is best to keep your mouth shut.

"Good." The instructor dismissed you and your team. You could hear sniggering and hushed voices saying your name then followed but fits of laughter. You simply rolled your eyes and began to make your way back when one of the team, a muscular, young brunette man stopped you in your path. "Alright precious, what is a young pretty thing like you doing here? And would you care to enlighten us why we shouldn't leave you by yourself with this Loki guy?"

"I'm fine thank you and no, I would not care to enlighten you. See you guys later when Loki arrives."

"Bleep- Loki has arrived" the radio from the wall shrieked.

"Fuck you Karma" You thought.

"Well it looks like he is here! So tell me then" He grew a devilish grin which you wanted to slap of his face.

"What is your name?" you asked bluntly.

"Daniel, but you can call me your boyfriend if, you play your cards right" he said seductively.

"I'll just call you Daniel."

"No really, you can" He put his arm over you and pinned you against the wall.

"You can" he repeated more aggressively.

"Actually, I have the perfect name for you." You purred.

"And what would that be?"

"Choir-boy. Because they have lovely, **high **voices." You said smugly.

And with that you kicked in between his legs , causing Daniel to yelp in an ironic high pitched scream.

Unfortunately for you, when you looked up triumphantly who would be there waiting? The God of Mischief himself surrounded by Nick, Coulson and of course your new instructor.

"Shit."


	3. This is awkward

Chapter 3 – This is awkward…..

You literally had no idea what to do. You were a smart girl and yet you had got yourself into a stupid situation. You glanced at Nick who had his head in his hands, Coulson her was pathetically trying to cover his roaring laughter, your instructor who looked like he was going to kill you right there and then and Loki who (even with this sort of mouth lock thing on) you could make out he was quite amused by your actions.

"Don't freak out…" You said quietly. But it didn't help. You were a squirrel caught in a pair of headlights. Your mind started to race, what was going to happen to you? Will they actually kill you, or...or… you don't have anything now but this job! You started to freak out. Your breathing quickened, your body started to twitch and spasm out. Your vision became blurred.

Suddenly the mood in the room changed. Nick raced over to you and placed his arms round your shoulders. "It is okay Y/n we are not mad. We are actually amused. It is fine. CALM DOWN." You continued to twitch, "I'm sorry" you said in a deeper than usual voice.

Loki stood there just staring at you, his eyes where reading your every expression and action. He was obviously completely confused by this whole situation.

"Yeah its okay, we don't mind" Agent Coulson butted in.

"See? No-ones going to hurt you, we care for you." Nick added.

You breath managed to slow, you began to gain control of your movement again. "I believe you" you uttered.

You broke out of Nick's grip and breathed in deep breaths.

"Sorry, he just…"

"It doesn't matter, you and the prisoner are safe. It is fine. But for agent Daniel, you had been fully briefed before about not provoking her. And for that disciplinary action will given towards you." Nick stated.

"Now, would you care to join me in escorting the prisoner to his cell?" Nick directed towards you.

"Of course, Sir." You replied, you voice now clear and calm.

"The rest of you, help Daniel up and I recommend you to read the rules properly this time."

"Yes Sir" they said in unison.

Nick gestured for you to walk next to Loki as he took the other side. As you started walking, you couldn't help but notice that for a crazy demi god he was very attractive. He's type of guy you would go for, not the beefed up ones like Daniel who think muscles equals getting girls. You tried to block out your thoughts but when you had a quick glance back at Loki again, he was staring right at you with his gleaming emerald eyes, deep into your soul and in a way, you felt like you did the same. A feeling of sadness swept over your whole being, then pain and suffering. You didn't break eye contact with him; he just stood there staring right back at you. Nick Stopped and realized, he just watched the both of you in confusion, then dire concern.

"Well put him in his cage then!" Nick bellowed. This snapped you out of your trance. You couldn't help but notice your face was wet, but you had no reason to cry. When you looked back at Loki, his expression matched yours. It was one of sadness but a sense of understanding. However you quickly dismissed this and unlocked the small panel with a key which Nick had just handed to you and typed in the code which Nick had told you in the car journey. This lead into a h/l corridor which ended with a metal room at the end with Loki's glass (well it looked like glass to you) cell in the middle of that room. You all walked into the room and stopped outside the entrance of Loki's cell.

"This will be your room Loki. If you even scratch it we will end you."

Loki did not respond but just waited by the door. Nick entered another code which unlocked the door.

"Lead him in" Nick commanded you.

You walked in, expecting Loki to follow. Yet he stood firmly still.

"Go inside Loki." Shouted Nick

No movement. You plucked up the courage to speak.

"Loki, please could you follow me."

With that he entered obediently and stood in front of you.

"Thank you" you said sweetly. You shouldn't be nice to him, he has done terrible things. You thought but you really at this moment in time you were to pre occupied admiring his h/l luscious raven hair.

"Take of his mouth guard"

"May I?" you said.

Loki nodded leaning his face close, his eyes searched for yours and yet again they met. Accidentally your hands brushed his smooth cheeks; you blushed and returned to your work quickly hoping nobody saw that. You managed to get the difficult contraption of his face and when you did you started to admire how beautiful he actually was.

"Thank you young midgardian, for being polite to me" Loki said truthfully.

"You're-"

"Oh so you're nice to her but not the rest of us?!" Nick cut you off.

Loki's gaze never left yours.

"Please finish your sentence miss."

You turned to nick, searching for what to do next. He nodded.

"You're welcome, Loki." You said with a genuine smile.

You exited the cell to be met with a concerned looking Nick Fury.

"What was that?" he questioned

"I really have no idea." You answered honestly

"Well I hope you find out, and when you do, tell me immediately. I don't want him doing anything to you. He shouldn't be able to use his magic as Odin stripped it from him."

"Will do sir."

"You are excused; the night shift shall be given to Daniel."

A slight grin planted on your face, "Thanks"


	4. The Kind Midguardian

Chapter 4

After yesterdays incident, you and Daniels shifts where spaced furthest apart. He would do the night shift for about 6 hours with his partner (12am – 6am) then another pair (6am to 12pm) then you (12pm to 6pm) then another couple (6pm to 12am). The shifts are supposed to be done in pairs but you managed to persuade your instructor that they could 'trigger you' . Your winning argument was that Loki's cage is sound proof unless you turn on the communicator.

Today would also be the first proper start to your job, it was easy enough just sit there for 6 hours and make sure he doesn't do anything and if he does, just report it! You thought about bringing your iPod with you but if you got caught you would be fired, anyway you always just watch that gorgeous man. Now that you think of it, you have the best job ever! You get paid to look at that man! You checked your watch 11:50am it read. You decided to start to make your move, but you put a bit more lip gloss than you would normal wear… for no clear reason… *cough*

You made your way to Loki's cell, and as it was almost lunchtime, you remembered you had to bring him food as well during your shift. On your way you awkwardly walked past Daniel who was sitting with an ice pack place on his lap. You quickened your pace but you let out an audible giggle. You felt his hatred burn but you didn't give a shit.

You finally got to the huge room which inside held Loki's cell. You didn't really take time to notice it yesterday, so you made the effort to analyze the structure now. The room was completely white except from Loki's glass and metal cell. It was truly spectacular; it looked unbreakable and if you had money to spare you would bet on it. You waved at the guards who had the shift before you. One of them said, "Have fun, it's literally sit and do nothing for six hours."

You let out a gentle smile and said your goodbyes. When they left the room you turned round to look at Loki. He sat with his legs crossed facing the other way; he had not noticed you yet.

You made your way to his cell, on the side there was a small speaker labeled 'Microphone' and underneath there was an on and off switch. "Simple enough" you said to yourself as it was only you and the imprisoned prince in the room.

You flicked the switch on,

"Loki?" You said sheepishly

Almost instantaneously he span around and stood up.

"Ah it's you, the kind midgardian."

You blushed at his compliment.

"I was wondering what you would like for lunch."

"You are giving me choice?" Loki asked with a hint of disbelief.

"Yes… It is your lunch." You said matter of fact-ly.

Loki smiled adorably (well you thought it was adorable, well every smile was adorable to you!)

"I knew you were kind. I saw it in your eyes yesterday."

You began blushing even more.

"Are the other guards not kind then?"

"No. They haven't even fed me yet. I thought that was part of my punishment."

"I will bring you some extra food then, but I must ask what would you like? I think Stew is on the menu today."

"I think that is just for the workers."

"Do you like stew?"

Loki just stood there amused.

"Well?"

"Yes I do."

"Then stew it is."

Wait, you are not even supposed to talk to him let alone ask what he wants! You bellowed in your mind. But it was just part of your nature to try to befriend everyone you meet. Well except from horny dick heads like Daniel. "Try and keep in professional" you repeated under your breath.

You made your way to the cafeteria, making sure someone was guarding Loki. You got 2 bowls of stew and managed to smuggle about 6 bread rolls in your pockets. You dashed back to Loki as fast as you could without spilling any. The guard who took over for you asked "Two bowls?!" You simply replied, "I haven't eaten properly since I got here. I'm so hungry!"

"Same! That is a good idea actually."

"Thanks for taken over for me"

"No problem" the female guard replied. You made a mental note to befriend her. You went up to turn his speaker on.

"Quite the talented liar!" Loki commented after the girl guard had left.

"Ha thanks." You said whilst settling your bowl on the ground.

"Oh and I also smuggle some extra rolls"

You went to the hatch next to the speaker to hand Loki his food. You passed the tray though and Loki took it and placed it on his small nailed down table. He came back to retrieve the rolls, his hands stuck out of the hatch like a zombie. You took 3 rolls from your pocket and placed them in Loki's hands, before you could move your hands away a loose grip fastened around the rolls and your finger tips.

"Why do you treat me with such fondness?" Your eyes met once again.

"Because, I have no reason not to. You have been kind towards me and I treat people the way they treat me." You replied coolly.

"Thank you, Mea Cara."

"What does that mean?"

"It means: my dear"

For the billionth time you blushed like a young schoolgirl. Loki let out a small laugh and took one roll at a time. Oh you loved that laugh, the deep chuckle made you feel happy and warm inside. You thought how such a man could do such horrible things, there must be a reason. You left your hands in the hatch waiting for his return. On the last trip to take the last roll you felt Loki's left hand hold your free hand. His thumb lightly brushed over your hand, sending pleasurable shivers through your body.

He leaned his face closer to yours. The glass separating you. Suddenly he kneeled down and placed a small kiss on your hand before taking his roll and sitting down to eat.

"Erm" you mumbled in shock.

Loki just laughed. And said

"Eat. The stew is getting cold." You closed the hatch and did just that.


	5. Late

Late

You had been guarding (you use the term _very _loosely) Loki for over 2 months now. It had been quite a pleasant experience you finally admitted to yourself. You actually preferred work to the free time you had, as that time would just be spent in your small room sleeping and eating. You honestly didn't really talk to many people other than Loki. Your fellow guards didn't quite 'get' you to put it nicely.

You awoke to a subdued bleeping sound. 'Urgh, what is that noise?' You questioned yourself. You leant over your bed to see your alarm clock covered in yesterdays discarded clothes. Your arm reached for the hated clock, but when you saw the display you thought you could have died.

11:52am!

"Oh my god."

You leaped out of bed at the speed of light grabbing onto the closest set of clean clothing you could find. You only buttoned up part of your shirt (You would do the rest on the way) and ran to the bathroom. Brushing your teeth and shoving on what makeup you could, you then raced out the door with your shoes in your hands.

You checked your watch 12:02pm

"Fuck!" You exclaimed loudly whilst sprinting down the corridor.

You stopped before you reached the main door to put your shoes on. You looked in the reflection of the walls. "My hair…"

"Wait a tick" You checked your wrist to find a hair band.

"Thank you Hindsight"

You entered the room, you saw Loki sitting facing away from the previous guards. You guessed he didn't enjoy their company.

"'Bout time" Said the male guard before you as you raced past him. You gave apologizes and set yourself down in the seat next to Loki's cage.

"Oh balls, his lunch!" you remembered.

You went to the speaker and flicked the switch, before you even opened your mouth to ask what he wanted, you heard Loki say, "Your late" in a rather to amused tone.

"Whatever"

He turned to face you; but couldn't ignore the fact that you saw his eyes examine your whole body.

"Like what you see" You teased sarcastically.

"Well you have improved your uniform, I prefer this look on you" he said with a hint of mischief in his emerald eyes.

"Huh? This is the same uniform" you responded confused.

"Well I like how you are _wearing _it" he added extra emphasis on the wearing. You took this as a hint and glanced down wards at yourself.

"Err… Oh my!" you exclaimed! You had forgotten to finish buttoning up your shirt and well… your boobs were on display.

"Ehehehe!" Loki snickered. His grin spread across his face.

You buttoned up your shirt and turned around to avoid further humiliation.

"Well fucking done! Just flash the most beautiful man in the world why don't cha? Oh that's a great idea me! High five" you snorted in your mind.

You could hear Loki still laughing in the background so you decided to turn of his speaker. You walked over to it, you were about to switch it off when Loki cried "Wait!"

"What."

"I'm sorry Mea Cara, I just thought it was cute you had forgotten to button up your shirt."

"Okay" Your hand reached for the switch

"If it's any consolation you have lovely breasts"

"What!" You mockingly raged.

"Well you do, just saying" he stated.

"That's hardly appropriate! I could report you."

"Well I could tell them you were trying to seduce me"

"Ha!" You gave out a single laugh.

"They wouldn't believe you-"

"Security tapes, how would it look to see a young female guard with her shirt completely undone in front of a male prisoner?"

Well he had a valid point you thought.

"Touché"

"Oh I do like you. You are so funny and beautiful. Especially your boobs."

"Hey!"

Loki went back to chuckling.

"Lunch?" you asked changing the subject.

"I would love some milk if you don't mind" he winked at you.

"Oh dear Lord" It was a going to be a long day.


	6. Hair Cuts

Hair Cuts

Loki had been imprisoned for a while now, you had lost track of time since about a month ago, or was it 2 months? You didn't even know what season it was as you were underground and you barely went up to the surface. (You were in the middle of nowhere, nothing to see up there.)

Anyway it was time to get going, your shift started in about 10 minuets. You did the usual routine of sneaking Loki some real food and made your way to his cell. You nodded at the previous guard and placed the food tray on your table. But ever since your accidental flash, things had gotten a bit friendlier with the sexy god.

"Pssshhhhh" that's weird; you could hear faint running water. You carried on separating yours and Loki's food, went over to the hatch opened it and called through "Lunch is ready!"

But when you looked up instead of seeing the normal god of mischief chilling in his usual spot, You saw him nearly stark naked exiting his shower with just a flimsy towel wrapped around his waist.

"Like what you see?" He jested, copying what you had said only a few days ago.

You just stood their staring at him. You couldn't keep your eyes off him! You admired every inch of his body. His slim yet muscular body glistened subtly as the water droplets reflected the light. You saw his toned stomach, not ridiculously defined but defiantly impressive. You eyes shifted to his lower waist, a trial of hair leading lower and lower and…

"I'll take that slack-jaw facial expression as a yes" he hummed.

You quickly averted your eyes to his face.

'Wow' you mouthed.

His face, that beautiful face. His cheekbones seemed more pronounced as ever, his eyes gleaming almost as bright as the water. His now past shoulder length raven hair slicked back from his profile.

"Erm…" oh god, you had to make up an excuse for staring… oh here's one.

"Your hair has gotten awfully long" well that was a shit excuse you thought.

His hands went to ring out his hair, he twisted it tightly.

"Yes, a bit too long for my liking"

"Do you want me to cut it for you?" You blurted. That would mean you would have to go in the cell…

"If it's not to much of a hassle..."

"Well I could, wait could you please cover yourself"

"But it's so, _hot and steamy _in here." He said seductively.

"I'll ask my instructor, but when I come back, please be dressed."

"Maybe…"

"At least cover your, erm, decency" You said gesturing towards his nether regions.

"Very well"

You came back with a set of hair dressing scissors (which had been made blunt for in the event Loki would turn) You has some experience cutting hair when you were trying to make ends meat when you were younger. You even cut your own hair when money was tight.

You walked in expecting it to be you and Loki, but inside was your instructor, Nick and a few various guards. You looked inside to see Loki strapped to a chair in the middle of his cell.

"They don't trust me" he uttered.

"I don't have much time so I'll say this quickly. Be careful; if there is any funny business call us immediately. We have the automatic guns locked on Loki. We would have guards in here but there are more serious matters at the moment then watching you cut his hair." Said Nick.

"Okay Sir"

"Here is the password to Loki's cell." He whispered it into your ear.

"Thank you sir and good luck with what you are doing"

"He seems to trust you, but don't let your guard own" you nodded.

The rest of the guards followed Fury out.

"Alone at last" Loki grinned.

You looked at Loki to see he was wearing something, but it was just underwear.

"I told you to get dressed"

"You told me to cover my decency" You looked down to his lap to see well, a very big erm well… no wonder he was a god…*smug face*

"Well I can see it bulging from here!" You said before stopping yourself.

"Ehehehe"

"Lets just get started shall we?" You said in a flushed voice.

You entered the code, Loki's cell door slid open.

"Welcome to my home."

"Nice place" You mocked.

"It's nice to see you not through glass, Mea Cara."

You just smiled in response.

"You are much more beautiful this way, if that is even possible."

Don't blush, don't blush, DON'T BLUSH! You blushed.

"Thank you"

"Oh the pleasure is all mine, I am enjoying your visit. But it would be nicer if I wasn't strapped down. But if you're into that sort of thing..."

"LOKI!"

"Eheheheheheh!" the God cackled uncontrollably.

"Okay I'm going to cut your hair now. Stop laughing or I might 'accidently' cut your ear off." You joked.

"Is that a threat?" he paused, "Or do you just like talking dirty?" he finished whilst winking.

"You're in a funny mood today aren't you?" you retaliated.

"Well I am in _a_ mood if you catch my drift." He smiled that smug smile again.

"Oh dear"

"Yes?"

"Not you"

You approached him; this would be the first time you could practically touch him without a slab of glass protecting you. This both scared you but excited you.

You began to cut his hair; you were very timid at first, not touching his skin at all. But as time went by, you got more confident. You snipped and snapped away until you had finished the back. Now to do the front. You walked round to see Loki with his eyes shut, enjoying your presence.

"I'm going to do the front now"

"Alright dear" he said while looking up at you with his big green orbs.

You cut the front perfectly; you were having a lot of fun.

"Done!" You announced happily.

"Thank you"

"Let me just brush the bits of hair of off you"

You looked around to see if you had brought a soft brush. You had not.

"I'm going to have to use my hands" you mumbled.

"Sounds… fantastic"

"Loki!" You exclaimed with a hint of laughter in your voice.

You hands trembled as they got closer to his pale skin.

"I won't bite"

You gathered your breath and went for it, your hands snaking over him brushing off all the cut hair onto the floor.

"I've missed contact. It feels nice to actually feel someone else"

He said with a sense of grief. That last sentence pained you, "poor guy" you thought. "I wonder what he would be like if I wasn't here. He would be so lonely. I would be so lonely…"

Then what you did surprised both you and Loki, you went in for a hug. His eyes widened at first but the slipped shut.

"I would hug you back if I could move…"

"Oh sorry! I err, force of habit. I'm a bit of a hugger…" you backed off realizing your foolish actions.

"I'm not complaining"

What you did next surprised you even more; you started to un-buckle him.

"I hate when people don't hug me back"

"You, you don't have to do that." He said in a shaken voice.

"I want to. I trust you."

"I won't hurt you." He said truthfully.

"I know"

You finished the last strap on Loki's arm and stood up. Loki did the same. You both looked at each other until Loki's arms opened wide. You tentatively stepped into them and buried your face into his chest. His own arms enclosed around your back, his hands started to make light patterns.

"Thank you" he mumbled resting his head on top of yours.

"It's my pleasure"

"Thanks..." he replied again. You looked up to see the great god crying gently.

"Oh Loki"

You held him even tighter; you didn't care if you got caught. One of the most feared men in the world was breaking down right in your arms.

You reluctantly broke the hug.

"I have to go back outside now. I don't want to get either of us in trouble"

He shook is head,

"Please, just a few more seconds" his said pleadingly, his eyes looking straight at yours. Well you couldn't refuse those puppy dog eyes.

"Come here"

He walked over to you; you swept away his tears and kissed him on the cheek.

"How about we have lunch together? I know the code now." You said reassuringly.

"I would like that very much."

You walked out the cage, locking it behind you.

"Thanks for cutting my hair."

"Anytime"

"How about tomorrow? If the results were like the ones today you could shave my hair off for all I care!" he mused.

You chuckled back.

"What about after that?" You teased.

"Well you could always wax my-"

"Don't ruin it"

"Sorry"


	7. Cupcake

Cupcake

You enjoyed your shifts with the handsome god. They had got more intimate ever since the hair cutting incident. You would often bring your chair over to the hatch, Loki would do the same on the other side, and place your hands through. You would hold hands for hours whilst talking about anything that came to mind. To be perfectly honest you had basically befriended the most dangerous 'man' on earth. This surely violates the rules and yet, no one has challenged you over it. Even when you and Nick were in Loki's prison room a couple of days ago Loki had referred to you as 'Mea Cara' (My dear) in front of him. You were starting to worry that you had developed too close of a bond not to mention your fully fledged crush on the man. "Whatever" you thought to yourself, "If they don't like it they would have told me by now."

It was time for your shift in about 15 minuets, so you made the effort to do and get lunch early so you could sneak Loki some real food other than the bread and water the other guards gave him. You entered the cafeteria to see that they were having a roast today, complete with chicken, gravy vegetables and more. You loaded up two plates and grabbed some napkins to hide the other plate. Before you left in the corner of your eye you saw a tray of cupcake. "I wonder if he has ever had a cupcake before." You decided to grab him some.

You arrived at the room and made your way inside. You were greeted by your new friend that female guard whose name you found out to be is Lucy and the other guard named Jason. "I still don't understand how you eat that much and stay so slim!"

"Ehehehe" you heard Loki giggle through the speaker.

"See ya!" Lucy beamed.

You made your way over to the hatch, Loki did the same.

"I see they already had your speaker on."

"Yes they were being **oh so nice to me**."

"Was Lucy mean to you?" You said in a concerned voice.

"No not these guards, they couldn't care less about me. The one you kicked in the balls the first day we met."

"Oh he's a prick, hence the ball smashing"

"Agreed"

You both smiley cheerily at each other

"What did you bring me today Mea Cara?" He asked sweetly.

"I brought you a roast, so chicken and some vegetables"

"Thank you-"

"And I brought you a cupcake."

Loki raised his eyebrow "What is a cupcake?"

"Try it and you will find out!" You said enthusiastically.

"Okay my dear, if it pleases you." He said skeptically.

"No Loki, only try if you want too! I just think you will enjoy it! Its sweet and it will cheer you up!"

You jested. You thought he was being so cute when he was scared.

"I would like to try this Cake, please could you pass my food through. You describe it on how I would describe you sweet and always making my day better. Also, they haven't fed me again today."

"Oh Loki, you are too nice to me! I'm your guard!" you opened the hatch and slid the tray though.

"Guards don't hug their prisoners"

"Sshhhh Loki!"

"I swear I would starve to death without you!" he continued.

"Oh wait I left my plate on it!" You squealed. Loki giggled again at your squeal. God he was so cute when he giggled.

"Here you are… guard. That doesn't really work for you" said Loki passing your plate through you thanked him and placed your food down.

"And here is your cake" You said as you were about to slide it when Nick Fury entered the room. You quickly shut the hatch and took a bit of the cake, forgetting to turn off the mike. Loki quickly retreated to his own food, facing away form you and Nick.

"Hey! How are you doing? Is he giving you any trouble?"

"No sir." You said almost too quickly.

"Hmm. Anyway, I need to speak to you privately."

"We are alone Nick"

Nick looked around the room, locking all the doors.

"It's about your condition."

Your eyes began to droop, Loki noticed this.

"Can he hear us?" Nick asked.

"I don't think the mike is on"

"Well I just wanted to-"

"Sir!"

You turned around to see Daniel and his partner banging the door. Nick rushed over letting them in.

"What is it? Is something wrong?"

"Thor has arrived."

"I see." Nick paused, he the turned to you and commanded you to "Guard the prisoner."

"Yes sir" You replied.

Nick, Daniel and his partner hastily left the room. You back alone with the demi god.

"It seems my brother has arrived."

"Is that a good thing?" You questioned innocently.

"It would have been worse if you were not her with me."

A silence filled the room, you could almost see Loki's heart drop.

"Please unlock to the hatch" he begged

You made your way over, unlocking it.

"I don't think there is any cake left Loki, I had to eat it"

"There is still some left" He replied.

You looked down onto the plate and saw a few crumbs scattered across it. You reached down to pick it up, you face was level to the hatch. Loki had done the same, kneeling down so nothing separated your two faces.

"I didn't mean on the plate"

He said looking at your mouth. You absently wiped your mouth noticing a small smear of chocolate left its mark. You returned your attention back to Loki, who had somehow managed to get half of his face and a hand through the hatch. His hand met with your face, gently caressing it like he does with your hands normally. Your eyes locked, you subconsciously moved closer until there was a fraction of a cm separating your lips. Many worries flooded throughout your mind. He is your prisoner! An extremely dangerous one at that and you are going to kiss him. Stop! Just because he is good looking doesn't mean….

Suddenly he closed the gap, his delicate soft lips entwined with yours stopping all train of thought. It took you a couple of seconds for you to relax into it, but when you did it was the best feeling you had ever felt in your life. It wasn't a full out snog, just a sweet heartfelt connection. You opened you eyes to see that his were shut yet small tears had formed. They tirelessly trickled down his face some dripping onto your own cheeks but you didn't mind. It was a good 40 seconds until he broke the series of feather light kisses. He leaned his head away from yours but his hand was still rubbing your face in rhythmic beats. You just looked at him, unable to comprehend what just happened. On one side, you over the moon that you had finally kissed this God, but on the other you thought of the consequences of his very serious action.

"I like the taste of this cupcake."

"Me too" you replied.


End file.
